The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song
"The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song" is the seventh episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on November 14, 2002. Plot Joey earned too much money to keep hiding it, so Monica suggests investing in real estate, such as Richard's apartment for sale; Chandler accompanies him, and they find a videotape marked 'Monica.' After watching the tape, Monica tells Chandler that it isn't her (saying that the tape showed 'her' wearing cowboy boots, but says she has never wore them in her life.) Phoebe has her first dinner with boyfriend Mike's classy parents, Theodore and Bitsy Hannigan, and some boring acquaintances, but despite a chance to seem classy and 'normal', she disappoints his parents. But Mike sides with her and saying that they are too boring and their guests, and even calls her 'the woman he loves.' Ross is the first to make baby Emma laugh, but Rachel is disgusted to learn that he made her laugh by rapping 'Baby's Got Back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot. Rachel later tries to get another laugh out of her, but is unable to and resorts to rapping 'Baby's Got Back' herself, and it works. Soon, both Ross and Rachel are singing the entire song to the baby as well as acting out a provocative dance number when the rest of the gang catch them. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Gregory Itzin - Theodore Hannigan Robin Krieger - Cathy (realtor) Cristine Rose - Bitsy Hannigan Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Robert Carlock Trivia * This episode's subplot with Chandler, Joey, and Monica is strikingly similar to an episode of the British sitcom, Coupling, which aired two years prior. The episode in question, "The Cupboard of Patrick's Love," features the main character Steve obsessing about a sex tape his girlfriend Susan made with her ex, Patrick. Similarly, whilst watching it at Patrick's flat, Steve and company fail to notice that it had been taped over with another sex tape until Susan bursts in and points it out to them. *At the ending when the friends catch Ross and Rachel singing baby got back, Ross puts the blame on Rachel by saying "Rachel please..that is so inappropriate," It is possible that he remembered the event in The One With The Nap Partners (S7E6) when Joey puts the blame on Ross for having their shared nap since both events resulted in the friends finding out but is also possibly Ross getting his own back on Rachel blaming him for coming on to her when Emma was conceived when she initiated it, as seen in The One With The Videotape.'' '' *When Chandler and Joey are at Richard's apartment, Joey sits on the couch and puts his hand down his pants. This is possibly a reference to Married... With Children, as Al Bundy has his hand down his pants all the time on the couch. Matt Leblanc guest starred on the sitcom. It's also a callback to Ross's comment in an earlier episode to Rachel when she's balancing a drink on her pregnancy bump and he says "if you stuck your hand down your pants, you'd look just like Joey." *Rachel says "Ross's mother (Judy) said I'm like the daughter she never had," annoying Monica. Coincidentally, Rachel becomes daughter-in-law to Judy shortly after the series finale when Rachel and Ross marry. *At the start of the episode Joey wears a sweatshirt with 'Greenwich' emblazoned on it, the location of the friend's apartments. Goofs *When Joey and Chandler are watching Richard and Monica's sex tape, when Chandler exclaims, "It's just football!" the mat on which Joey will tackle Chandler is clearly visible near the door to the apartment. After Monica walks in, Joey pulls her down on the floor and you can see a knee-pad strapped to her leg. * In this episode, Monica says that Chandler is jealous of Richard because Richard has a mustache and Chandler can't grow one. This is incorrect because Chandler had a goatee earlier in the series (seen in a flashback and a season two episode). *When Chandler and Joey are about to watch the tape, the bedroom door is closed, but in the next shot it's open. *When Chandler goes to get beers to watch the tape, which has turned out to be a football game between the San Fransisco 49ers and the New York Giants, the TV is actually off in the next shot, but sound is still emitting from it. *It is weird that Chandler was so shocked Monica would make a sex tape with Richard because in the episode The One With Ross' Sandwich, they were about to make one before Joey interrupted them. *Phoebe and Mike leave his parents house without having the butler fetch Phoebe's jacket and purse. *Rachel says that Wallas Pinscher took the SAT's for her but in The One Where The Stripper Cries, Rachel says that she won't do good on her SAT's tomorrow. It's possible Wallas changed his mind about taking the SATs for Rachel or it was a last minute offer. Quotes Ross: Emma And that's why, no matter what mommy says, we really were on a break. Richard's apartment Chandler: Oh, my god. There's a tape here with Monica's name on it! Joey: Ooh, a tape with a girl's name on it. It's probably a sex tape.'' pause'' Wait a minute. This says "Monica". And this is Richard's apartment. looks thoughtful Chandler: Get there faster! gasps and points at the tape repeatedly and Chandler are looking at the apartment that Richard is selling Catherine: All the appliances are included. There is a lot of light, a new kitchen... I think you guys would be very happy here. and Chandler laugh Chandler: No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. We're not together. We're not a couple. We're definitely not a couple. Catherine: Oh. Okay. Sorry. Joey: Well... you seem pretty insulted by that. What? I'm not good enough for you? Chandler: We're not gonna' have this conversation again. Rachel: Take it from me. Mothers love me. Ross' mom actually said that I'm like the daughter that she never had. Monica Geller: She said WHAT? Phoebe Buffay: That she's like the daughter that she never had. Listen. looks at Phoebe angrily Phoebe: Hi. Monica and Rachel: Hey! Phoebe: Listen, you have to help me pick a dress 'cause I'm meeting Mike's parents tonight! Monica: Wow, the boyfriend's parents, that's a big step. Phoebe: Really? That hadn't occurred to me. Monica: Sweetie, they're gonna love you. Just be yourself. Phoebe: They live on the upper East side on Park Avenue! Rachel: Oh, yeah, she can't be herself... Phoebe: Alright, so, which dress? them two dresses Phoebe: pause You can say neither... Monica, Rachel: Oh God, neither! Monica: I'm sorry honey, we're gonna take you shopping, it's gonna be fine. Rachel: Yeah, totally, you are in such good hands and I am so good with meeting parents. With the father, you know, you wanna flirt a little bit but not in a gross way, just kind of like "Oh, Mr Pinser, I can see where Wallace gets his good looks from." Monica: You went out with Wallace Pinser? Rachel: Ah, he took the SATs for me. Monica: I knew you didn't get a 1400! Rachel: scoffs Well, duh! Ross: I sang, actually I rapped, "Baby Got Back"? Rachel: You what? So you sang, to our baby daughter, a song about a guy who likes to have sex with women with giant asses?! has just gotten Emma to laugh by rapping "Baby Got Back" 'Rachel:'Oh, Emma. You really do like big butts. Oh, you beautiful little weirdo. External links Ross and Rachel sing "Baby Got Back" to Emma on YouTube Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes